A Toothy Grin
by Experiment 000
Summary: Just another soulmate au. This oneshot is about Victor and Yuuri finding out they're soulmates at the banquet. It's also an experiment with a new writing style - without direct speech. It's a soulmate au where soulmates feel one anothers pain and gain their injuries.


**Hi, this is my first attempt at writing a oneshot or a Yuri on Ice fic, so I'd really appreciate reviews as well as constructive criticism - especially spelling and grammar errors. Anyway, when I started writing this fic I realised the star was entirely dialogue free, which is how I normally write short stories, and in the end I decided to make the entire story dialogue free, except for an important line at the end - to emphasise it. I would appreciate feedback on how that is, if it works as a writing style etc.** **Disclaimer - I don't own Yuri on Ice as I don't speak Japanese and know little about figure skating.** **\--**

Frankly, nobody had expected the professional affair that is the banquet following the Grand Prix Final to become a rabid party.

Following his humiliating defeat at the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri Katsuki had holed up in his room, been dragged out by his coach, downed 16 flutes of champagne and started wildly dancing and stripping.

This unexpected turn of events was met with mixed reactions. Some attendants of the banquet had taken this wild change in their stride, and several even had the nerve to join Yuuri in his chaos-inducing rampage. Others however, had turned up their noses at this uncouth behaviour, and either made an early departure from the banquet, or chosen to stay well away from the chaos.

When the stripper pole was unearthed from the frantic decorations that adorned the room, the banquet went from rabid party to strip club.

Guests were shedding clothes left and right, as the temperature of the room increased. Most had the decency to at least keep on the amount of clothes that would be accepted in public. A drunken Yuuri Katsuki however, had no such quarms.

Clothes were flying. Yuuri had been joined by Chris in his rendition of Victor Nikiforov's free skate choreography - on a stripper pole. All was going as well as a professional banquet that had somehow been turned into a strip club could be.

Or at least, it was going well until the fall…

I think now would be the appropriate time to bring some background information into this story.

This universe, you see, is one where the notion of soulmates is in fact, very real. Only around half of the population, however, are lucky enough to discover their soulmates. This of course brings up the question of, do people who never discover their soulmates even have soulmates? Does everyone have a soulmate?

As I am the master of this universe I will tell you the actual answer. Yes. Every person, animal, being that is alive, has been given the gift of a soulmate (by yours truly).

It shows itself in the same way across all species, but holds different meaning for each:

For asexually reproducing organisms, it means that they can protect each other, an are destined to play a role in the other's life that involves them preventing the other's demise.

For sexually reproducing plants, it means that if they were to pollinate one another, their offspring would be a perfect species, a prize-winning plant.

For animals, it means that they are the perfect mates for one another, and would be capable of feeling a form of affection and love that would normally only be associated with humans.

Finally, for humans, it means that they are soulmates in all forms of the word. That they are the ones who could make that person the happiest they could possibly be, as well as the saddest. They would allow the other to feel the strongest emotions and to experience the true meaning of love - be that romantic or platonic.

Most of that is completely irrelevant, I just thought it might be nice to know. After all as master of this universe, I do enjoy bragging about my fabulous ideas.

You may be wondering how a pair (or groups of people in situations of a polyamorous relationship) would find each other.

They share injuries.

This is because whenever a being feels any pain, their soulmate should know about it. Their soulmate feels the pain as deeply as if it were their own, as their soulmate is their other piece.

Soulmates are meant to share their pain, and work through it together. This ability also allows them to empathise with their soulmate on a deeper level and thus strengthen their bond.

What I'm basically saying is all these random bruises that cannot be explained, they're a result of a soulmate's injury.

However, it takes a darker turn. This is also true for greater injuries. If your soulmate has to have a leg amputated, then you lose a leg too. Worse still, if your soulmate dies, then you die. There is no worse fate than being forced to live on without your soulmate.

BANG!

A thud echoed around the room.

The crowd that had been partying loudly had stopped to stare at the source of the sound.

Yuuri Katsuki's gum was bleeding; his tooth had fallen out. Everyone stared at him - shocked momentarily into silence - the graceful stripper, who moments before had been twirling elegantly around a pole. His movements so natural, before the deafening thud.

Finally, motion returned to all in the room. Everyone bustling around, rushing to the drunken man's aid - all except one Victor Nikiforov.

Whilst, everyone else was in a flurry of movement, Victor remained still, shocked out if his usual boundless energy by the thud, and the consequential event.

Victor Nikiforov's gum was bleeding; his tooth had fallen out. The same tooth as Yuuri Katsuki had lost. The front left incisor.

Despite this loss, despite the pain, Victor was grinning like an idiot, and for some reason no one had noticed.

Eventually someone knocked into the motionless Victor hard enough for him to have to steady himself on a nearby table.

Broken out of his stupour, Victor began to traverse the perilous landscape that was the banquet hall. There were wild beasts taking the forms of drunken competitors, there were obstacles in all of the furniture and food that had been knocked over in the chaos.

And of course there were potential mates, for Victor though, there was only Yuuri.

Yuuri was being helped up from the floor by Chris and Celestino, and his demeanour was anything but alluring. To Victor however, the sight of Yuuri (with his bleeding gum and alcohol-inhibited movements) was the most beautiful one he had ever seen.

Of course, that could just be the alcohol talking.

In that moment, Yuuri made eye contact with Victor, and Victor fell even deeper under Yuuri's spell.

Yuuri's shining russet eyes mesmerised Victor so he would willingly tumble into their whirlpooling depths. He fell. He fell happily. He fell further than anyone had ever fallen before. He was in love, which makes sense, as he had always believed in love at first sight.

Victor's intoxicated mind didn't even bother to assess the potential hazards of charging his soulmate, his body just ran.

He tackled Yuuri to the ground in a bear hug, the people who had previously been supporting Yuuri knocked out of the way.

People were staring, Victor had buried his head in Yuuri's neck and was muttering loving nonsensical rambles in Russian to him, Yuuri had fallen asleep.

Eventually someone (it was probably Yuri Plisetsky) started to mutter angrily about the pair getting a room, and how he didn't want to see whatever it was he was looking at. People began murmuring amongst themselves then, and Yakov pushed roughly through the crowd - grumbling about Victor's ridiculously clingy drunken personna.

Eventually, Victor was pulled from Yuuri and all was calm momentarily.

And then that calm moment ended, as Victor grinned toothily at Yakov.

The screeches all blended together, from Victor's exclamation that he had found his soulmate, to Chris' R-rated innuendo, to Yuri's angry shrieks about the old man and the piggy.

The resulting chaos was so similar to a hurricane sweeping through the building, that even the heavily-sleeping Yuuri (who had only ever been woken up from sleep before he intended to once - by a typhoon) awoke from his slumber.

His resulting moans and ramblings in Japanese (about a typhoon) caused the halting of all activity in the room - in order to stare at Yuuri.

Well everyone stopped except Victor.

At the sound of his soulmate's voice, Victor threw himself through the garden of statues that the other attendants of the banquet had become. He hurled himself at Yuuri with such force that they tumbled over and into a table.

The loud crack could be heard from miles away. The evidence of the pair being soulmates shone through, clear as day - as they both clutched their heads in agony.

Time had stopped, and the world was frozen, no one knew what to do - what action would allow them to move on with their lives, so no one did anything.

Until they did.

Until the most unexpected person started helping the pair up.

Until Yuri Plisetsky decided to take action.

His actions resulted in a spur of movement to aid him in his quest to get the newly realised soulmates on their feet.

When they were in their feet, Victor clinging to Yuuri like if he let go, he would lose him forever, and Yuuri himself nuzzling into Victor's neck, the crowd decided amongst themselves that the best course of action would be to take the intoxicated pair up to their respective rooms - to turn in for the night.

This plan was going relatively well, until they tried to separate the clingy pair.

They were having none of it, their grips were like iron, and there was no way they were going to separate.

In the end, Yuri just shoved the pair into Victor's room and stalked off. Celestino and Yakov (who had gone with Yuri to escort the pair to their rooms) exchanged a quick glance, shrugged and followed after Yuri.

Meanwhile, in Victor's room, clothes were flying and the door was still open. Of course both men were too intoxicated (both with each other and as a result of the alcohol) to even think about closing it. Luckily for anyone who would pass by, Chris had come by to "check up on Victor", and after having a good look at the pair whose clothes were flying and bodies were entwined in an endless embrace, he firmly shut the door.

 _The next morning_

Yuuri began stirring at precisely 8:23am - the time he wakes up every morning. Something was different this morning though, at first he chalked it up to being in a hotel - that was until he felt the heavy mass flopped across his chest.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open. In the course of about 2 seconds he managed to sit up, get completely tangled up in the sheets of the bed (that was most definitely not the one in his hotel room), fall face-first onto the floor and wake up the owner of the mass that had previously been flopped on his chest.

Victor woke to the thud of his soulmate falling out of bed, and a cold rush of air as he had pulled the sheets off with him.

Shivering and rubbing his head (where Yuuri had fallen), Victor leaned over the edge of the king-size bed and greeted Yuuri with a bright smile.

Yuuri stared back at Victor with wide eyes. He then attempted to get up and sprint out of the room - but failed as he was still tangled up in the sheets.

After much stuttering, Yuuri finally managed to get out a coherent question.

After hearing that Yuuri didn't know what he was there - in Victor Nikiforov's room - Victor was bewildered. Or at least, he was bewildered at first. Then it hit him. Yuuri didn't remember the previous evening. He made sure if this of course before he assumed anything, by asking Yuuri what he remembered.

He remembered going to the banquet, he remembered drinking champagne.

That was it.

He didn't remember the stripping or the dance battles or losing a tooth, and worst of all, he didn't remember that he and Victor were soulmates.

Victor didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle having found his soulmate, and his soulmate not knowing that they were just that. He didn't know how to even begin explaining the events of the previous night.

Then Yuuri screamed. He had discovered two crucial pieces of information - one: he and Victor were both completely naked, two: his top left incisor was missing.

As Yuuri continued to scream and rant about nudity and missing teeth, Victor lowered himself onto the ground next to Yuuri and gave him a huge bear hug (whilst naked - Yuuri's mind was screaming at him).

Yuuri froze, and Victor was nuzzling into Yuuri's neck, which certainly didn't help with Yuuri's panic.

Noticing how rigid Yuuri had gone, Victor withdrew from the hug and held Yuuri at arm's length. He began murmuring to himself in Russian - reprimanding himself for his uselessness in situations like this (not that he had ever been in a situation quite like this before).

Letting out a deep breath through his nose, Victor began his lengthy explanation of what had happened the previous evening; before he got to anything important though, he stopped.

He stopped.

He raised a hand.

He slapped Yuuri round the head.

They both held their heads in agony.

Slowly, Yuuri looked up, a red mark was forming on Victor's cheek, one that he was sure was mirrored on his own face. He didn't want to get his hopes up though - that mark could be from anything. Surely Victor Nikiforov couldn't be his soulmate! After all, he was nobody, just a nameless skater from Japan. Nobody would want a failure like him for a soulmate, especially not the most decorated figure skater in history.

Besides, Victor wasn't missing a tooth - right?

Slowly, Yuuri reached out a hand towards Victor. He gently placed his fingers on Victor's lips, and seeing what Yuuri wanted to know, Victor bared his teeth at Yuuri.

There, amidst the gleaming white courtyard of Victor's teeth, there was an imperfection - a missing tooth, the same tooth as Yuuri was missing.

Huffing out a slightly scared breath, Yuuri found the courage within himself to ask, "Are you my soulmate Victor?" Before Victor could respond, Yuuri quickly added,"Please answer honestly!"

Victor's only response was a beaming nod of the head, before he flung himself at Yuuri - who squeaked at Victor's enthusiasm.

 **\--** **Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing! Please let me know what you think about the writing style - especially the lack of dialogue and my random narrator interlude in the middle - my friend who proofread it for me says it sounds like me and that she liked it because of that, but we weren't sure if people who don't know me would enjoy it. Thanks again! X**


End file.
